


Thank You

by itsjusteva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjusteva/pseuds/itsjusteva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was right, and Kuroko didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Slight triggering warning, so if you can't handle topics like suicide and depression then please don't read it.

“I’m leaving the team.” Kagami stated holding his Siren uniform in his hands. A complete silence fell over the gym and for a moment Kuroko can feel his heart stop. “There are better places for me.” Kagami added handing his uniform to Kuroko who refused to take it. 

Kuroko held back the tears as he stared down at the perfectly folded uniform. He wiped at his eyes before looking up to Kagami, only he refused to meet Kuroko’s eyes. “Take the damn uniform.” Kagami demanded his voice shockingly tame and small. 

Kuroko shook his head feeling more tears slip down his cheeks. He never showed emotion because nothing had ever hurt him this much. Not even his last days at Teiko did he bother to shed a tear. 

“Yo Kagami what’s taking so long?” 

Kuroko’s headshot over to the gym doors where Aomine stood, his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression gracing his face. Kuroko can feel the betrayal breaking through him; he didn’t expect Kagami to leave him for Aomine. 

“Take the uniform Kuroko.” Kagami screamed shoving the clothes against Kuroko’s chest, but still the smaller boy refused to take it. His shoulders were shaking and tears were falling onto the floor of the gym. Kagami sighed not wanting to have to drop the neatly folded uniform on the floor. 

“Hurry up Kagami we don’t have all day.” Aomine said before his eyes caught sight of Kuroko, a mess of tears and snot. An accomplished smirk made it’s way to his lips as he uncrossed his arms and entered the gym. “What do we have here?” Aomine said standing in front of Kuroko and leaning down to look at his face, but Kuroko turned away not wanting Aomine to see him in such a pitiful sight. 

“Kagami-kun looks like you finally broke him.” Aomine said glaring at the pasty white boy. Aomine sighed loudly and snatched the uniform from Kagami’s hands before throwing it to Kuroko’s feet. “He won’t need that anymore.” He hissed.

Kuroko stared down at the uniform before feeling a sob make it’s way up his throat. He didn’t bother to hold it back and let out a loud heart-wrenching sob before falling to his knees. Kagami watched in horror as the most composed boy he’d ever meet finally break down, he must have been holding in so much to react this way. 

“Tetsu.” Kagami whispered wanting to reach out to the boy, but Aomine grabbed his hand and dragged him out the gym. Kagami sighed once more and followed Aomine out the gym, still hearing the broken cries of his old shadow. 

Kise walked through the campus of Siren High school making his way straight toward the gym. Akashi had told Kise about Kagami leaving Siren, leaving Kuroko and Kise felt the need to pay the boy a visit. 

Kise neared the gym where he could already hear Kuroko’s cries and his heart broke at the sound of Kurokocchi’s cries. He excused himself from the group of girls that had followed him and entered the door, closing the gym doors behind him. 

Kise found Kuroko crouched over Kagami’s uniform as he cried. It was the saddest thing he’d seen in his life and he felt like it had to do with Kurokocchi usually putting up a strong demeanor. “Kurokocchi?” Kise whispered nearing the boy like he was some caged animal. 

“You were right.” Kuroko whimpered his voice sound raw. 

Kise frowned and crouched down next to Kuroko resting his hand gently on Kuroko’s back. Another sob made its way out of Kuroko’s mouth and Kise instantly grabbed the boy and held him close not wanting him to suffer alone anymore. “I wish I wasn’t.” Kise whispered against his ear. “I wish I wasn’t.” 

Eventually Kuroko quit basketball, again. The will and want to play seemed to vanish within him and he found getting up in the morning a struggle much less play basketball. Kise, who had taken the role of taking care of Kuroko, noticed all these things and felt like Kuroko was falling back into his old ways. 

“I made you dinner Kurokocchi. “ Kise said setting a plate of food in front of Kuroko who was sitting at the table. Kuroko’s parents had gone on a business trip that seemed to be never ending; Kise couldn’t help but think what bad timing this was. 

Kise taking a plate for himself sat in front of Kuroko and began to eat. Half way through the meal Kise finally realized that Kuroko hadn’t even touched his plate, he hadn’t even picked up his chopsticks. Kise sighed and set his food down losing his appetite, “Kurokocchi.” Kise whispered. 

Kuroko didn’t look up form the table but instead stood up, “Excuse me.” he whispered quietly before leaving to his bedroom. As Kise watched his retreating figure he couldn’t help but notice how much thinner the already small boy got and he couldn’t only imagine how much worse it will get. 

“I’ve had enough.” Kise whispered angrily and he left the apartment. 

It didn’t take long before Kise arrived at Kagami’s apartment. He knew the teen lived alone so he didn’t have to worry about disrupting his family. Kise began to knock on the door, no banging on the door letting out his anger. Kagami opened the door anger apparent on his face, “What the hell.” Kagami mumbled and before he can react any further Kise punched him in the face.

Kagami stumbled back completely surprised with the action and look over to the model. “What the hell Kise.” Kagami screamed not having the energy to punch back. 

“You’re a real dick.” Kise screamed feeling his own emotions rising. 

“What did I do?” Kagami sighed standing up and massaging his jaw. 

“You know what you did.” Kise screaming. “Kuroko is in pain, it’s all surfacing up and and.” Kise stops choking on his words as he tries his hardest to hold back the cries. 

Kagami looks away and walks to the kitchen were his dinner is cooking. Kise remains by the door still holding back his tears, “Kuroko is none of my business anymore.” Kagami mumbles darkly as he stirs the stew in the pot. 

“You were his friend Kagami, he trusted you and confided in you.” Kise said. 

“Well that’s his problem, for trusting me to begin with.” Kagami reasons as he finishes his meal. He begins to plate his meal before glancing up to Kise, “May you please leave now.”

Kise curses under his breath before walking toward the door, “You should at least make things right.” Kise whispers before leaving the apartment. Kagami remains by the counter staring down at his food, groaning under his breath he shoved the plate into the microwave suddenly losing his appetite. 

Kuroko is standing at the basketball courts with a basketball in hand. It’s his old one, one he use to use from his days in Teiko but left abandoned in the depths of his closet. He stared at the basketball hoop, a sunset casting behind it. He positions himself to shoot the ball, but his hands clam up and instead he throws it to the fence in anger. 

That evening Kuroko comes to the conclusions he hates basketball. 

“Kuroko.” A deep voice calls out and Kuroko feels himself grown ridged, he recognizes the voice as Kagami’s and he refused to turn around at face him. He can sense Kagami’s presence walking in front of him, grabbing the ball and then bouncing it.

Kuroko narrows his eyes and heads to the bench where his school bag is resting. He grabs it and makes his way toward the exit of the park but Kagami grabs his wrist and Kuroko flinches at the touch. Kagami looks down at the boy with curiosity; did his touch really burn Kuroko? “I’m sorry.” Kagami whispers, not knowing if he’ll ever have a chance to say it again. Kuroko tries to fight against Kagami’s grasp; tears are already slipping down his cheeks. He thought he had run out of tears by now. “I know we made a promise and I’m sorry I broke it.” Kagami adds looking down at the pale boy.

He begins to understand what Kise was trying to say now. Kuroko is letting himself go, he’s far to thin and his skin has lost its soft glow. Kuroko is gasping for air as he cries and all Kagami wants to do is hold him close, but he has no right to. “Please take care of yourself Kuroko, promise me that.” Kagami whispers as his grasp on Kuroko’s wrist tighten. 

Kuroko whimpers softly and wipes at his eyes, “Why would I make a promise to you?” Kuroko sneers, which causes Kagami to cringe at his words, so raw and full of pain. 

Kagami doesn’t respond, it’s true he broke his promise with Kuroko so why should he expect the vulnerable boy to make another one. “I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry, I’m truly sorry.” Kagami whispers letting go of Kuroko’s hand and expecting him to run off, only he doesn’t.

Kuroko stands there for a moment an looks up to Kagami, “Why?” Kuroko simply asks. “Just tell me why.”

Kagami bite his bottom lip not wanting to say the truth, he know it will bring Kuroko down, “Because you aren’t good enough.” Kagami says wishing he had worded it better. “You’re skills are weak no matter how much you try to improve and you wouldn’t be able to make me number one in japan, if I work alongside Aomine my chances are higher.” 

Kuroko nods feeling the words pierce through him, through his heart. He takes a shaky deep breath, so I’m not good enough? It’s like the words are echoing in his heads, he isn’t good enough so why is he still alive? “Thank you Kagami.” Kuroko whispers feeling completely and utterly numb. 

Kagami instantly notices the dead look in Kuroko’s eyes as the smaller boy turns to walk away and wants to reach out and hold him because he looks like he’s completely given up. But when he reaches for Kuroko’s sleeve he’s a second to late and Kuroko is already walking away. 

 

It’s three in the morning when an unsettling feeling arises in Kise. He’s lying on his bed staring at the ceiling as the time passes.

It’s four in the morning when he’s had enough and gets up and readies himself for the day. 

It’s five in the morning when he leaves his house to go visit Kuroko because lets be honest, that’s all he’s been doing these last few months. 

It’s six in the morning when he allows himself into Kuroko’s empty apartment feeling a cold chill pass through him.

It’s 6:04 when he find Kuroko laying on the bathroom floor, wrists cut open and a bottle of pain killers spilt next to him. 

It’s seven in the morning when Kuroko is pronounced dead.

It’s eight in the morning when the news travels to everyone, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kagami. 

It’s nine in the morning when Kise attacks Kagami screaming at him, hitting him and Aomine tries to interfere but Kise attacks him for making Kagami leave Kuroko. It’s Kagami who realizes that no, it is his fault because he told Kuroko that he was worthless and that’s why Kuroko thanked him.

Kuroko wanted the confirmation from Kagami himself, and without knowing Kagami signed his death wish. 

At ten in the morning everyone parts ways, Kise heads to Kuroko’s apartment to clean up no matter how much it hurts that he as to be the one to wash away the blood of Kuroko’s suicide. Aomine leaves Kagami alone to mourn in peace, while he goes to cry alone in his bedroom because to him, he killed Kuroko. 

The funeral takes place a week later and Kuroko’s parents hold up a mask that Kuroko himself mastered. Kise apologizes because he tried; he really tried to take care of Kuroko. His parents thank Kise for doing everything he did, while they send small glares to Kagami knowing he is the reason their son did this. 

It said it in the suicide note. 

A week later when Kuroko is buried in the ground Kagami goes to visit him, Kise is already there and it’s awkward for a moment as Kise bids his goodbyes to Kuroko telling him he’ll visit soon. Kise passes by Kagami, “I’ll never forgive you for this.” Kise whispers.

The words hurt more than they should; Kise was the closest one to Kuroko during his final months. He shared the pain with Kuroko, the hurt and numbness and so when Kuroko died of course it hurt him the most. Kagami can’t imagine how painful it must be, to have supported Kuroko for so long because of his stupid actions. 

“Hey Kuroko.” Kagami whispers. He wanted to greet Kuroko with his real name, Tetsuya but he felt like he wasn’t worth of it. He wasn’t worthy to speak that name, not after what he said. “I quit basketball, I quit playing for Too Academy and went back to Siren.” Kagami whispers staring at the grave, a photo of Kuroko is propped up and he knows his parents will come to remove it soon.  
“They didn’t want me at first, rumors spread quickly and they had a hard time accepting me and my actions, but I was sincere with them and they saw that and let me re-join.” Kagami says with a light chuckle as he thinks about his team. “I hurt them too Kuroko, not just you and I didn’t realize it until the moment I went back to them, but I do have one thing to tell you.” 

Kagami takes a deep breath and looks up to the sky, it looks like it will rain soon. “I promise to make them number one in japan, I promise to be number one in japan.” Kagami says sternly. “And this time I’ll do it for you.” 

Smiling at the stone grave Kagami fist bumps it before finally letting the tears fall. He stands up and turns to leave but quickly stops, “And one more thing.” Kagami cries turning back to the grave. “I love you.”


End file.
